Crossed Lines
by NotWhoYouThinkThisIs
Summary: There are some lines that should never be crossed"-- Ron Weasley is very firm about that certain philosophy. But Rose Weasley is a stubborn little thing, and as for Scorpius Malfoy, the apple never falls far from the tree… RoseXScorpius, R&R :D
1. Family

**Summary:** There are some lines that should never be crossed. Rose Weasley never believed in "never". And as for Scorpius Malfoy, the apple never falls far from the tree… RoseXScorpius, R&R :D

**Authors' Note:**

**Justin:** Look! A Harry Potter creation from me this time!

**Tequila:** but it's not a one-shot justin! BLASPHEMY!

**Justin**: Hey, fanfic is fanfic.

**Tequila**: HERESY I SAY! HERESY! –leaves and comes back with a tub of holy water-

**Justin**: meep.

**Disclaimer:** Even 19 years after the first publication of Harry Potter, we still don't own the rights…

* * *

Crossed Lines

Chapter One: Family

**RPOV**

Rose Helena Weasley was panicking. She showed all the classic signs—hair in knots from where she tore at it, bitten nails, quicker than normal breath. Next to her, her brother Hugo Weasley, two years her junior, was laughing evilly with her cousin Fred. Both were enjoying her pain far too much, she reckoned, as she threw them an angry glare, eerily reminiscent of her mother's. They just kept laughing, though, so maybe she needed a bit more practice.

Her eleventh birthday had come and gone, and with it no Hogwarts letters had arrived. Her parents had assured her then it was alright, her birthday was in February and the letters were only mailed out in the summer. But first June, then July had come and gone and Rose could no longer deny that her parent's reassurances were more forced than before, and that whenever the subject of Hogwarts was mentioned, they shared an indiscernible look. It was fairly distressing. Her parents were beginning to doubt her, and she was past doubting herself. What if she, Rose Weasley, was a Squib?

She'd never hear the end of it.

So she had taken to sitting by the windows in the mornings, and mornings turned into afternoons, and soon she was living by the windows, anxiously waiting for an owl that never seemed to come. It was the third day of August (and the first day of the deliciously chaotic family reunion) and Rose Weasley could be found at her usual spot, only now her brother and delinquent cousin were enjoying her pain. She sighed and turned away from them, looking back out the window. She should've suspected it, really. Fred and Hugo weren't too much trouble separately, but together they were worse than her uncle and his old twin, or so she was told.

Her cousin Albus Severus Potter came through the fireplace, the first arrival of the Weasley-Potter chain of the family. He had inherited the messy black Potter hair that ran in the family, but he had his grandmother's fiery eyesand his uncle's long and lanky build. Although fun, he was more considerate than most of the males in her family, so Rose granted him a smile before turning her attention back to the window.

"It'll come, Rose." He said smiling, and placed a calloused hand on her shoulder. "It's probably just late."

Rose smiled up at her cousin. "Thanks, Al. Did you get your letter yet?" She asked. The last time she had seen him, two weeks ago, he had been suffering like her.

His guilty expression told her that this time it was different. "Yeah, three days ago," he said, his eyes dropping to the floor and his hand fiddling with his robe sleeve.

"Congrats Al," Rose replied, trying to keep her bitterness from her voice. She must not have succeeded, since Al still looked guilty.

"Listen," he whispered, as Hugo and Fred went to greet the next arrival, Lily. "You have to get your letter, Rose, you have to! I can't go to Hogwarts to face James and Victoire alone! You know how they are!"

Rose grinned, feeling marginally more cheerful. "You'll just have to make do without me, Al." She said gently. "They won't embarrass you too much, surely?"

The look he gave informed her that she was severely mistaken.

"But they're both— " suddenly, Al gasped and pointed to the window. "Rose, look! An owl!"

His shout attracted the rest of the family's attention, and Rose found herself a bit overcrowded as everyone gathered around her. But the slight claustrophobia was overwhelmed by her intense hopeful happiness as the owl swooped straight towards her. She almost forgot to open the window, but managed to open it just in time with Aunt Ginny's help.

The owl flew in, landed on the much used table in the middle of the room, and stuck out its leg. Rose stopped herself from running towards the solemn bird, but only just. With shaking hands, she untied the letter attached to its leg. The instant it was freed, the owl hooted and shot back out the open letter. All her family crowded around her again, trying to peer over her shoulder.

On the front of the letter was the Hogwarts crest, and the words _Rose Weasley, By the Window, The Burrow_ written on it in an official-looking script. Rose beamed, as she slit open the letter. In the background she could hear her brother whooping with joy, her father and mother offering their congratulations, and Al laughing with relief.

"Pay up," Lily's voice was distinct from the others, smug emanating from every syllable. Rose turned her head to look at her even as she unraveled the parchment. Lily had her hand out, palm up to James, who grumbled and rooted around his pockets for a few Knuts, which he deposited in her hand.

"You bet _against_ me?" Rose asked, scandalized. James at least had the decency to look abashed as he replied.

"I didn't mean anything by it, it was just a bit of fun…" Rose rolled her eyes and refocused on her Hogwarts letter, admiring the fine print.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 17._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Septima Euclid Vector _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"So she 'az finally gotten et," came the throaty and melodic voice of Fleur, who was stepping gracefully out of the fireplace."About time too."

Rose, Hermione, and Ginny turned to glare. Even though they had had their own doubts, it seemed worse coming from Fleur's beautiful mouth. Bill stepped in next, along with Victoire (a seventh year at Hogwarts), Dominique (a second year), and baby Louis.

"C'mon," her father said, after embracing his brother roughly along with his many nieces and nephews. "Let's move this outside, the rest of the lot could join us there."

Rose shared a triumphant grin with Albus, and ran outside with the rest of her cousins. Today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

**SPOV**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy flicked through his _Quidditch Monthly_ magazine, bored almost out of his mind. His brand new robes and wand were carelessly thrown on the mahogany desk in his room, but aside from that the room was immaculate—thanks to the house elves and an overbearing mother. His room was surprisingly tasteful for a preteen boy's, all clean cuts and neutral colors; the only thing served to ruin this illusion was the stack of Quidditch magazines on his bedside table.

"Hey son," his mother said lovingly as she swept into the room. Astoria's long blonde hair was swept up into a bun on the top of her head, her green eyes lively yet always muted, somehow. "How are you doing?"

Scorpius scowled. "I'm fine," he replied tartly, flipping the page a little harder than necessary.

"Your father's home," Astoria informed him. His response was a small shrug and noncommittal mutter. He heard his mother sigh before revealing "He's brought you your birthday present."

Immediately the magazine was forgotten. "Really?" He asked "I thought you forgot."

Astoria laughed, more pleasantly than the birds singing at dawn. "Yeah well, it wasn't as fun pretending as I thought it would be. You really are quite a grouch."

Scorpius glowered, but acknowledged the hidden reprimand. "Sorry," he apologized, and smiled. "So you didn't forget?"

"How could I forget your birthday, Scorpius?" Astoria mused. "I gave birth to you, that's pretty hard to forget."

Scorpius closed his eyes and shuddered that the mental image. Gross.

Astoria looked amused. "So, here's your present."

As if on cue, an old house elf materialized with a crack. Clutched in its wrinkled (and slightly shaking) hands was an owl cage—equip with eagle owl inside.

"He's awesome!" Scorpius exclaimed as the owl preened.

"She," Astoria corrected tritely, but her stern expression was softened by a gentleness about her eyes. "You can name her yourself, later. Right now your father wants to see you."

She glided out of the room, and Draco Malfoy strode in a few minutes later, his usual imperial image shattered on this special day. That was the reason why Scorpius loved his birthday. It wasn't because of the presents, or the cakes and sweets, it was because his father broke his charade and actually _cared_ about him for a few hours.

"Hey Dad," he said shyly, moving away from petting his new eagle owl.

"Hey Scorp," Draco said fondly, with something akin to a smile on his lips. "I got you something."

He pull out an arm from around his back, and in his hand was a racing broom. But Scorpius (as an avid fan of Quidditich) knew that this wasn't just any other broom. It was perfectly balanced, remarkably beautiful, and something he knew for a fact only came out in stores in two weeks.

"The _Stormchaser_?" Scorpius squeaked. "You got me _the Stormchaser_? It doesn't come out 'til two weeks!"

Draco smirked. "I know, and the manager was most persistent about that, but I managed to wrestle it out of him in the end."

Scorpius grinned. "It's amazing Da, thanks."

"Malfoys," Draco reminded him. "Never say thanks. But you're welcome, I suspect you'd like to go outside and give it a test run?"

Scorpius was halfway out the door before Draco even finished speaking. "Thanks, Dad," he repeated distractedly "Ta!"

Draco watched as his son raced to the grounds, his new broom clutched in his hands, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N **_**(19 years later):**_

**Justin:** Read—

**Tequila:** there's the nonbeliever!

**Justin:** and review please!!

**Tequila: **ATTACK!


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

**Authors' Note:**

**Justin:** Look at me, already onto chapter two!

**Tequila:** even im impressed—you gunna update our other stories now?

**Justin:** ….Maybe.

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Harry Potter, we wouldn't have to include the bolded bits.

--Things in **bold** are copied from the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_—

Crossed Lines

Chapter Two: On the Hogwarts Express

Rose sighed as she (already in her Hogwarts robes) scooted away from her brother in the back of the Mugglecar her dad had insisted on driving. Mental, her family was completely mental—her dad for wanting to drive, Mum for allowing it, and Hugo for actually enjoying to death ride that was their mode of transport to Platform 9 and 3/4. Mental, the lot of them.

Which most likely meant that she was mental too, because she shared their genes. Drat.

Turning her head to the side window, her mind skimmed back over the conversation her and her mother had had the day after she received her letter…

* * *

_"Has your father got to you yet?" Hermione asked, edging into the room silently. Rose sat up in her rumpled bed and rubbed her eyes._

_"Got to me? It's barely dawn yet," she informed her mother after darting a look out her window, and flopped backwards with every intention of returning to sleep._

_But Hermione wasn't having it. She sat down on the edge of Rose's bed and pulled off the covers. Rose, who knew that once her Mum meant business no one had a chance, grudgingly sat up and tried to give her mother her full attention._

_"Okay sweetling," Hermione began "Ronald may be giving you a lot of nonsense in the next few weeks about Hogwarts and house loyalty and all that, so I'm going to tell you now that _it is not true_. Each house has its own special quality, even Hufflepuff despite the numerous myths otherwise." Her tone of voice clearly conveyed that she did not condone those myths in any way._

_Rose was startled at the topic, and forgotten worries surged into her the forefront of her mind once more. "But what if I end do up in Hufflepuff?" She asked, starting to panic all over again. "Or worse, what if I end up in Slytherin!?"_

_Hermione made a dissatisfied noise. "It's not the end of the world if you end up in Slytherin," she said calmly. "Old Professor Snape was in Slytherin, and he was still a good person. Besides, it's highly unlikely you'll end up there. You'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor, or perhaps Ravenclaw. The Hat wanted to put me in there at first, you know."_

_Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, but it still wouldn't be good enough for a Weasley. Rose just shook her head mournfully. She had to be sorted into Gryffindor, she simply had to._

_Hermione sighed when she noticed that Rose's doubts would be harder to assuage than she first suspected. "Listen. It's _okay_ if you get sorted into another house. Granted, Ron might go into a bit of a shock at first, but I assure you we will not think less of you, love you less, or—as I'm sure someone will mention—disown you. You might get teased a bit by your cousins, but that's really about it. We'll be proud of you wherever you end up Sorted."_

_Rose, who was already experienced with teasing cousins, had felt her worries melt away like ice water. "So don't listen to Dad," She had replied "Got it."_

_Hermione laughed and gave her back her covers. "That's my girl." She said, kissed Rose on the head, and left._

_Rose had gone back to sleep immediately._

But now, all her worries were back, and her mother was too busy looking after their physical safety for her to soothe Rose. So Rose, who never went half-way with worrying, was forced to stay silent in the back of a rampaging vehicle while her thoughts raged about in her head.

_What if I'm in the wrong House?_

_What if nobody likes me?_

_What if I'm crap at the lessons?_

_What if I'm all alone?_

_What if Al finds a new friend and leaves me?_

_What if…?_

_What if…?_

_What if…?_

The symphony of questions battled on, and Rose did everything from then in a daze. Getting her trunk, thanking all the known deities in the world that she had escaped the car ride alive, going through the magical barrier… Only Albus's greeting knocked her out of her anxious stupor.

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

Rose, seeing the clear signs of stress on his own face, knew he had been facing the same problems as she had. Somehow, that face made everything a bit easier, and she beamed back at him.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muffle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

Rose, who knew all too well that Dad _had_ Confunded the examiner, chose to remain wisely silent.

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione**as the adults moved away to store their children's trunks in the train. Immediately, Lily, who had stayed behind with Albus, turned to Hugo and started discussing Hogwarts Houses. Rose saw Albus pale, and felt herself turn a very similar shade.

"You worried too, then?" He muttered, looking around suspiciously (probably to see if James was about to sneak up on them, Rose reasoned).

"Naturally." She whispered back, and smiled weakly at the relief in his eyes. At least they were in the same boat together. At that precise moment, a returning Ron chose to utter the dreaded words Rose had managed to go all summer without hearing.

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

_Whenever anyone says that_, Rose thought dismally_, it only adds pressure!_

**"Ron!" **

**Lily and Hugo laughed**, the traitors, but Rose and Albus shared another troubled look.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny.**

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing, or crying, it was hard to tell which. At least the two women were on the same page.

"As if I wasn't worried before…" Albus muttered, looking cross.

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but then her father mentioned her name.

**"…Make sure you beat him in every test, Rose. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

Rose had to grin at that, even though she had no idea as to whom her dad was referring to. The compliment was still nice.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

Rose, who at this point was aching with curiosity—it always got the best of her—turned to see who everyone was looking at. There was a small family of three, a set of formidable parents and a slightly-less formidable looking boy. Slightly. He had blonde hair emphasized a rather pointed face that contained slate greyeyes and a ridiculously stubborn chin. He looked to be on the short size for his age, smaller than Albus, anyway, but his overly large hands promised that his height wouldn't be a factor in the long run. His clothes, from expensive dragonhide boots to the fur collar around his hood, practically reeked of old money. He also, Rose thought privately, looked a little sad.

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get **_**too**_** friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

Well, Rose thought, that explained the expensive wardrobe.

There was a shouted cry of greeting that served as the only warning of James Potter's appearance. Rose privately envied the third year, who looked right at home among the bustle and chaos of the platform. His inherited black hair was wild and messier than usual, but his hazel eyes were mischievous and teasing as always. He seemed a little out of breath **and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of **that came from the gleaming engine of the Hogwarts Express. **"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? **_**Snogging Victoire!**_**"**

Rose blinked. That had been his news? She had known they were seeing each other _ages_ ago, since Teddy's final year at Hogwarts, actually, and she (and the rest of the family) had been glad to see their relationship survive past the few months of Teddy's Healer apprenticeship.

James **gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"**_**Our**_** Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin! **_**Snogging **_**our**_** Victoire! **_**Our**_** cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are **_**so**_** like Ron—"**

Rose shared a grin with Albus at the comment, and James continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted at all.

**"— and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's **_**snogging**_** her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically "Teddy would **_**really**_** be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically**. **"I don't mind sharing with Al—" **Al, however, looked like he minded the idea very _very_ much. **"— Teddy could have my room!"**

**"No," said Harry firmly**, to Al's evident relief, **"you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

Rose watched Lily as she surreptitiously stuck her hand out at first to James, and then at Albus while Uncle Harry was busy fiddling around with a watch. Both of them grumbled and slipped her a couple of coins while the grownup's attentions were otherwise occupied. Rose, who had long since learned never to bet against Lily, had to hind a smile at her cousins' equally disgruntled expressions.

**"It's nearly eleven," **her uncle said, **"you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor **_**love**_**!"**

**"But you **_**know Neville **_**—**_**"**_

**James rolled his eyes** at his mother as Rose walked past him with a whispered "see you soon," to Albus. Albus nodded, looking terrified but determined. Trusting that she would see him aboard the train very soon, Rose went to her parents, who knelt down and hugged her fiercely.

"Write to us often,"Hermione whispered "When you're alone, sad, troubled, happy, anything. Even if there's nothing going on, remember to write."

"If there's anything you need," Ron agreed, "tell us. And remember what I said about that Malfoy boy."

Hermione smacked Ron on the back of the head, and he gave her a sheepish grin. "Don't listen to your father!" Hermione yelled at Rose, who was already clambering up into the train. "He doesn't mean it!"

Rose smiled at her parents and waved, feeling as if it was forever until Albus finally joined her. Once he did and the platform was out of sight, Rose turned to her cousin. He looked a little more reassured than before, but still troubled.

"You ready?" she said.

"Not at all," he answered readily, but managed a smile all the same.

"Let's go get a compartment before they're all taken," Rose suggested, looking around at the teeming students talking and laughing and being generally disorderly. Albus nodded, and together they walked along the train, but it was only until they reached the last compartment did they find any space to sit in. Even then there was already a boy in it, a boy with blonde hair and storm cloud eyes who was staring quietly out the window. The Malfoy kid.

"Rose, maybe we should just—" Albus began, but Rose wasn't going to hear it.

"There's no room anywhere else," she pointed out and opened the door. The boy turned his head to them, his expression mainly showing boredom. But Rose wasn't her mother's daughter for nothing, she could see the shyness and fear lurking just behind his eyes, and it gave her the courage to approach him.

"Hello," she said politely "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter. Is it okay if we sit here with you? Everywhere else is full."

The boy examined them both closely before nodding his head and replying. "Sure. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way."

"My dad told me not to talk to you," Rose informed him pleasantly as she and Al sat down across from him.

"Oh, gonna do exactly what daddy says?" Scorpius snapped with a nasty sneer. "You're a proper little kiss up, aren't you?"

Al's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to give a reply but Rose beat him to it. "No," she stated calmly. "My _dad_ told me not to talk to you, so naturally I'm going to ignore him and do whatever I please."

"Oh." Scorpius appeared at a loss.

Rose took pity on him. "So what House do you think you'll be in?" She asked, and immediately regretted it. She was _still_ having worries.

"Slytherin," Scorpius replied instantly. "My family's been in Slytherin for generations, every last one. I don't have a shot at anything else."

Rose frowned, that had sounded a bit gloomy. Surely Scorpius could get into a different house if he wanted?

"What about you guys?" he asked cautiously, as if he was not sure that was the proper thing to do.

"I don't know," Albus sighed, and rested his head on his arms. "As a Potter, I'm expected to get into Gryffindor, it's just what Potters _do_. But I don't think I'm brave enough."

"Oh Al," Rose sympathized. "I'm sure you're brave enough."

Albus gave her a sad smile. "Thanks Rose, but I'll probably end up in Slytherin or something."

"Hey now," Scorpius protested, looking a bit offended. "Slytherin isn't all bad. It's just all that publicity and the war that gave it a bad name. Surely you've heard of Snape?"

At this point, Albus grinned and opened his mouth, but Scorpius kept on with his diatribe.

"He was a Slytherin. And there was Bathilda Yorkshire, she invented the collapsible telescope and self-stirring cauldron. Oh! And there was Tracy Robinson, who saved the last tribe of Pegasai from extinction! _And_ the lead singer of the Weird Sisters is a former Slytherin as well."

Rose and Albus stared at him, flabbergasted. Scorpius began to shift around in his seat, a little uncomfortable at all the undisguised scrutiny.

"What?" he asked.

"I never knew that," Rose said pensively, brushing a bit of her red hair out of her eyes. Unfortunately for her, even though she had inherited the Weasley hair color, she also had her mother's infamous bushiness.

Al nodded beside her. "That's pretty incredible, I've only pretty much heard about the Death Eaters and the criminals that came from Slytherin."

Scorpius treated them to a smile. Rose was surprised to see that it actually made him seem much more approachable. "I can go on if you like?" He offered.

Soon the small compartment was filled with shouts, laughter, and general blabber one would except from three eleven year olds. Rose's worries of being Sorted seemed a far away, and her worries about making no friends even farther. Eventually, they were put out of her mind entirely as she enjoyed her time with her cousin and new friend in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. It felt way too soon for Rose as the train started slowing down, then finally stopped. Taking a deep breath, and sharing half-nervous, half-excited smiles with Albus and Scorpius, she stood up and got ready for her first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Scorpius watched as his father set his trunk (and his newly christened owl, Bellona) on the Hogwarts Express and fiddled with his robe sleeve. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting of Hogwarts, but his imagination had never produce _this_ many people. Scorpius hadn't seen so many in one place, not even at one of his father's social banquets (necessary for reestablishing the Malfoy name). It was so… chaotic.

Even now, out of the corner of his eye he was watching what looked more like a tribe than a family. Most of them had red hair, though there were a couple of brunettes or two, and the ever-famous Harry Potter, whom Scorpius recognized from pictures on the _Prophet_. As he watched, his father turned and nodded to the Auror, who nodded back. He would have continued to people-watch, but Astoria cleared her throat softly, a sign of displeasure.

Scorpius flushed and looked away, that sound could only mean he had been caught watching.

"Scorpius," Astoria said, her voice sounding at once icy cold and blazing. He meekly waited for her reprimand, but all she said was. "Remember to write to _me_ over the school year if you need anything. Your father is a very busy man, so do try not to trouble him."

Scorpius nodded as Draco turned back to his family. "You're going to do us proud, son," Draco said in a rare moment of affection. "I know it."

Scorpius blinked away threatening tears. How could he do them proud when he was so frightened? At least he knew he wouldn't betray them by being Sorted into Gryffindor… "Thanks Father," was all he said.

"A Malfoy," Draco repeated "never says thanks."

"I know Father, I'm sorry," Scorpius said as he left for the train without a hug, or even a pat on the back like the ones other children were getting.

"And we never, ever, apologize," he heard Draco mutter. Scorpius sighed and moved past the crowds of people already on the train, seeking out a compartment. Once he saw a compartment with only one person in it, but he was reading, and Scorpius didn't feel like disturbing him lest he'd have to apologize again, so he moved on. Besides, he hadn't really wanted to disturb him…Finally, at the very rear of the train, he found the last compartment to be empty. Quietly he settled down, and focused his gaze to the window. There were still families on the platform— parents waving good bye to their children, even a few latecomers just hurrying through the barriers. Scorpius sighed as he saw the tribe-family from before, now considerably smaller, and couldn't help but feeling a twinge of regret in his heart. He had always wanted a brother or sister. Life as the only Malfoy heir could get considerably lonely, any other children he saw would either fall at his feet adoringly, or act like he wasn't worth their time, depending on who their family was. And although children of the former category weren't so bad, he did tire of them easily, and he always hated the children (and usually the rest of the family) of the latter. How was it his fault that the Malfoy name was tarnished? _He_ had not done anything!

Except inherit the Malfoy name, which, his father and mother consistently told him, was everything.

Scorpius looked up at a noise, schooling his face into a disinterested mask as he had seen his father do so many times. If it was one of those mean kids, he would not grant them the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable.

But it was just one of the girls from the clan of redheads. She had a rather open face, with every emotion she felt laid out like an open book. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, offset by a very straight nose and stubborn mouth. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes, but judging from her size it had to be her first year. Behind her was a tall boy (assuming they were the same age) with a black nest of hair and intelligent green eyes. He wore muggle clothing, and seemed his lips were quirked into an apologetic half-smile. He seemed very reluctant to enter.

"Hello," said the girl "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter. Is it okay if we sit here with you? Everywhere else is full."

Scorpius blinked at the name Potter, and gave them both a closer look. Would they be like the other children? Reckoning he wouldn't know unless he gave them a try, he nodded. "Sure," he said "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way."

"My dad told me not to talk to you," Rose informed him pleasantly as she and Albus sat down across from him.

Scorpius bristled. _Exactly_ like the other kids then. "Oh, gonna do exactly what daddy says?" He sneered. "You're a proper little kiss up, aren't you?"

Potter was going to say something, but Weasley managed to butt in first. "No," she stated calmly. "My _dad_ told me not to talk to you, so naturally I'm going to ignore him and do whatever I please."

"Oh." Did children normally ignore their fathers? That didn't really didn't make sense.

Rose was already talking. "So what House do you think you'll be in?" She asked, then winced.

"Slytherin," Scorpius replied instantly. "My family's been in Slytherin for generations, every last one. I don't have a shot at anything else."

Rose frowned, looking exactly like his mother, and Scorpius wondered whether he had said the right thing.

"What about you guys?" he asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't get frowned at again.

"I don't know," Albus sighed, and rested his head on his arms. "As a Potter, I'm expected to get into Gryffindor, it's just what Potters _do_. But I don't think I'm brave enough."

"Oh Al," Rose sympathized. "I'm sure you're brave enough."

Albus gave her a sad smile. "Thanks Rose, but I'll probably end up in Slytherin or something."

"Hey now," Scorpius protested. That simply wasn't fair. "Slytherin isn't all bad. It's just all that publicity and the war that gave it a bad name. Surely you've heard of Snape? He was a Slytherin. And there was Bathilda Yorkshire, she invented the collapsible telescope and self-stirring cauldron. Oh! And there was Tracy Robinson, who saved the last tribe of Pegasai from extinction! _And_ the lead singer of the Weird Sisters is a former Slytherin as well."

Rose and Albus stared at him, flabbergasted. Scorpius began to shift around in his seat, feeling like an animal in a cage. At least when adults watched him, they were subtle about it.

"What?" he asked.

"I never knew that," Rose said pensively, brushing a bit of her violent orange hair out of her eyes.

Albus nodded beside her. "That's pretty incredible, I've only pretty much heard about the Death Eaters and the criminals that came from Slytherin."

Scorpius smiled. So it hadn't been something he said before that made Rose frown, she was simply under illusions. Well, he would just have to fix that. "I can go on if you like?" He offered.

They accepted, and soon he was telling them all about Slytherin's best inventors, Cursebreakers, Ministers… They in turn answered his questions about Hogwarts and families and the other houses (though they mainly knew more about Gryffindor) without looking at him weirdly or frowning disapprovingly. As they laughed at one of his jokes, Scorpius smiled, and realized that making friends wasn't so hard after all.

* * *

**A/N _just Sorted into Gryffnclawpuffrin:_**

**Tequila:** awww poor lil shy scorpius!!!

**Justin:** erm…. Anyway, we'd appreciate it if you reviewed

**Tequila: **we'd appreciate it even more if they were good reviews :D right lil shy scorpius??

**Justin:** Tequila! Don't be rude!

**Tequila:** what? we already asked them for reviews, might as well make 'em good. THINK OF POOR LIL SHY SCORPIUS!!!

**Justin:** -sigh-

* * *


	3. Different Paths

**Authors' Note:**

**Tequila:** stop writing this story justin!!

**Justin:** What? Why!?

**Tequila:** cuz ur supposed to be focused on my oneshots  plus the peanut gallery didn't review even after we asked nicely.

**Justin:** I can't just stop writing because people didn't review… and I'll get to your oneshots as soon as my emails back up, I promise.

**Tequila: **Oh sure, you say that nowwwww…. what about later? when all the flying monkeys attack and it's the end of the world AND MY ONESHOTS STILL AREN'T EDITED? what then?!

**Justin: **-sigh-

**Disclaimer:** If we were J.K. Rowling, and had the rights to Harry Potter, we wouldn't be so sad that no one reviewed the story even though over 100 people read it. We'd have other things to be sad about.

* * *

Crossed Lines

Chapter Three: Different Paths

Soon, Rose was in a small boat with Albus, Scorpius, and a girl who introduced herself serenely as Elena Scamander. The silence of the boat ride was only punctured by the collective gasp of the first years as they rounded the lake and got their first glimpse of the castle. Even Rose, who had been hearing of Hogwarts all her life, was impressed. None of her family's descriptions even came close to the real thing, though her mum really had tried.

Once they had reached the front gates of the castle Hagrid (who hadn't aged a bit, according to Rose's very jealous mother) left the first years with a wave, a smile, and an offer for companionship. The very instant he had left, the doors flew open to reveal an amazon of a woman, at least six feet tall with long flowing black hair caught in a pony tail. Her eyes were deep brown and intelligent, and everything about her practically screamed no nonsense. Which is why it was a bit of a surprise when she smiled at the surely bedraggled looking newbies, and beckoned them inside quite cheerfully.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!" She stated, not having the need to call for everyone's attention. "I am Professor Vector, the deputy Headmistress, head of Ravenclaw house, and the Arithmancy Professor. You can't take that 'till at least third year, I'm afraid, but you lot rather look promising! In fact, it reminds me of one year of students some time ago which—"  
There was a chuckle, but when Rose turned to look, all of the first years were staring wildly around like she was.

"Septima, my dear, the Sorting! Get these youngsters ready or soon the whole school will be wondering where they are," said the invisible voice—before suddenly becoming visible. Several students gasped as a ghost floated gently down through the ceiling, but Rose, who had listened to her relatives reminisce a few too many times, correctly identified the ghost as the Fat Friar.

"Hello new students!" The Friar said cheerfully. "I'm the Fat Friar, the ghost of Hufflepuff's house. I'll be sure to see you around some time." And without further ado, he glided straight through the wall and out of sight.

"Weird," Rose heard someone whisper.

"Cool," argued another voice.

"Interesting," drawled Scorpius, looking bored.

"Now!" Professor Vector said with a sudden clap of her hands that quieted everyone. "The Sorting! The Sorting will take place in just a few moments, and when it is over each and everyone of you will be Sorted to one of Hogwarts' four prestigious houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Each house has its own special quality, no one house is above the other in any way, and you'll each feel right at home within your chosen houses. Alright? Alright. It's time to go to the Sorting! Follow me closely, don't diverge from the group, and… have fun, or whatever it is I'm supposed to say. C'mon, first years, this way."

And then she was striding down the hall, and Rose had to practically run to keep up with Professor Vector's much longer stride.

"Oh my god," she heard Albus whisper "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Get a hold of yourself, Albus." Scorpius snapped, thereby saving Rose the trouble. "You're going to be fine!" This sentence would have been more reassuring had Scorpius not been the same shade of green as the Slytherin serpent.

"Oh my god," Albus repeated.

"Stop it!" Rose moaned "I can't take this anymore, soon we're going to be Sorted, and then it'll all be over. Okay, Al? Concentrate on the over part."

Albus's eyes widened and he outstretched his hand to her just as another set of doors opened without any assistance from the humans trudging through it. Gripping her arm tightly, he hissed "Rose! What if we are in different houses? What are we going to do?"

"We're cousins, Al!" said Rose, unsure if she was speaking for his benefit or for hers. "We'll always be friends forever, house rivalry be damned."

"What about me?!" Scorpius demanded, looking mightily offended.

"And you too, Scorp, of course," Rose soothed "All of us, since day one. Friends till the end, okay?"

Albus smiled, and nodded, and released her arm.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're such a Gryffindor," he said, but smiled all the same.

Victory.

Rose beamed, and then was immediately distracted at the sight in front of her. The last set of doors had opened, and contained within was the famed Great Hall. Now this was everything her parents promised it to be. Enchanted ceiling, banners hanging down from the rafters, an impossible number of chattering kids. At the staff table, she recognized Neville with ease, as well as Headmistress McGonagall who had popped in to visit once or twice. And there, on a stool in front of the entire school, was the Sorting Hat, looking as old and damaged as everyone had promised it would be. Rose absently wondered if there was a time when the hat was properly cared for before a seam near the base ripped open, and it promptly burst into song.

_Climb up upon this stool,  
Pull me down around your head;  
I'll reveal the new beginning  
Of the path that you will tread._

_  
And as you disperse to Houses  
Where new friends welcome you,  
Keep in mind that the world is looking  
For a new beginning too._

_  
For each House to play a part  
In the rebuilding that's ahead,  
You must all resist the follies  
That have left so many dead._

_Clever Ravenclaws: remember,  
As your education starts,  
All your knowledge comes to nothing  
If you fail to use your hearts.  
_

_Faithful Hufflepuffs, take heed:  
While it is noble to be true,  
You must keep your eyes wide open;  
Know the ones your loyal to._

_  
Cunning Slytherins, be watchful:  
Your ambition won't come free;  
Those who claim the greatest power  
Claim responsibility.  
_

_Fearless Gryffindors: though battle  
Has a time and place that's right,  
There are times when even warriors  
Should make peace without a fight._

_  
As you go to forge your futures  
Please remember what has passed,  
Or the peace your friends have fought for  
Will not be a peace that lasts.  
_

_Work together, stand united,  
Banish thoughts of laying blame;  
Since though your banners may be diff'rent,  
Deep inside you're much the same._

As suddenly as it had began, it stopped, and the people in the hall applauded—although a bit hesitantly. Rose shared a nervous glance with her cousin. It was the first time Rose had learned, or even thought about, each House's fatal flaw. To her left, Scorpius was looking as he always did, bored, but there was a tension in his jaw that hadn't been there before, and Rose felt a little bit better knowing her friends were sharing her fear.

"Ackerman, Marcus." Professor Vector called out, reading from a large scroll.

The boy in question walked up to the Sorting Hat nervously, and all but jammed it on his head. It seemed like only a few seconds before the Sorting Hat's seam (mouth?) ripped open and it was shouting—

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right burst into applause as it claimed the first of the new students.

"Alby, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Alby got Sorted into Gryffindor, and Rose saw the table on the far left cheer just as hard as the Slytherins had. Quickly Rose identified James, being as embarrassing as always, Victorie clapping distractedly, and Dominique cheerfully enthusiastically. She sighed as she contemplated living her years at Hogwarts with them. Nothing could humiliate you more than family.

Rose lost herself to her musings (and painful flashbacks) until she heard "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Being yelled out by Professor Vector. Instantly the hall went silent. The quiet was only punctured by Scorpius's determined steps up to the stool, where he quietly slipped on the hat. Rose caught quite a few glares from the onlookers, and immediately vowed to keep her promise of friendship. While her family had come to school with ready-made friends, Scorpius had come to a place full of enemies.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat rang out as predicted. Scorpius was halfway to the table before the customary applause started, though Rose and Albus loyally joined in. Rose noticed Scorpius treat those who hadn't applauded with a disinterested sneer, and didn't know whether to be exasperated or proud. He really wasn't doing himself any favors.

More students were called out, and Rose had her chance to examine the remaining two houses as well. To tell the truth, she found herself agreeing with the Sorting Hat. Although they were all different Houses, the students (as far as Rose could tell) didn't _look_ any different from one another. They all just looked like…people.

Again Rose's thoughts were interrupted, this time with a cry of "Potter, Albus!" The room went quiet again, except for a loudly cheering James Potter (dear god, why did he have to be family?) who continued yelling exuberantly despite the overwhelming silence from everybody else.

"Go, Al," Rose whispered to Albus, who seemed to be in a state of paralysis. At her quiet encouragement (and James's not-so-quiet encouragement), Albus nodded and made his way up to the dreaded hat. Who did that hat think it was, really, to be judging them like that? And then pushing them aside, tearing them apart, forcing them into separate futures and lives? Who in the world _made _that stupid piece of wardrobe trash anyway? What were they _thinking_? Why did they have to torment their students so much, and pit them against each other with all this rivalry and drama and—

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

The staff table shut up.

The whispering students shut up.

Even James Sirius Potter shut up.

Albus looked like a dear caught in the most fearsome pair of headlights known to man as he faced the school's shock and astonishment. Nobody seemed to move, or know what to do at all. The silence was so potent, in fact, that Rose distantly heard an explosion somewhere far-off in the castle. Then slowly, so slowly that it felt like rumbling thunder at first, the Slytherin table started clapping. Then James remembered to join in and the spell was broken. The Great Hall was thrown into chaos as the Slytherin table began celebrating in true Slytherin fashion: taunting the other tables, laughing uproariously, and making a collective noise that sounded like a cross between setting off fireworks and an erupting volcano.

"WE'VE GOT A POTTER!" yelled a couple of Slytherins, which made Rose smile. Albus would be just fine.

Rose Weasley watched as Albus Severus Potter gave a tremulous smile, set the Sorting Hat down, and made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Then, all too soon, it was her turn.

"Weasley, Rose."

To her surprise, and utter mortification, the cheering started before she even reached the Sorting Hat. This time, not only James Sirius Potter, but Dominique, and even Victorie were whooping and yelling. _Why me? _was all Rose could think as she glumly trooped up to the Sorting hat _Why did I get landed with the world's most embarrassing family?_

_Ahh… another Weasley, _The Sorting Hat whispered the minute she had jammed it on.

_Erm… hello, _Rose tried _how are you doing?_

_Fine, fine, now let's see… plenty of loyalty, resourcefulness, brains…_

Well Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad…

_But in there's plenty of courage too. And courage to be different, I see. In the end, I'll have to say… GRYFFINDOR!_

And the hall burst into applause once more. Rose made her way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down in a stunned silence besides the other first years. It felt weird, being separate from her cousin and new friend. Already there was a nagging fear that they would forget about her in the wonders and joys of the castle. And if they did that, who would protect them then? And where would she be?

Rose's worries were distracted by the sudden appearance of food as "York, Herby" was lastly sorted to Ravenclaw. There was a mad scramble as everyone tried to get to their favorite dishes—and then the talking began.

"You know," Elizabeth Alby said from beside her. "You have a very weird family."

"Tell me about it," Rose grumbled good-naturedly as she forked herself some steak and kidney pie.

"It's all right," Elizabeth said "You can't pick your family. At least you knew a little bit about Hogwarts before hand, I had the shock of my life this summer when the owl showed up—thought it was trying to attack me."

Rose grinned "So you're Muggleborn?"

"Born and bread," Elizabeth replied, and smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Alby, but you can call me Libby. Everyone at home does."

"Alright Libby, I'm Rose," she said "Sometimes Rosie."

They smiled at each other, and continued eating.

Rose learned a little more about her house mates. There was Zachary Jones, a half-blood like her, with mousy brown hair and the bluest eyes Rose had ever seen. Sarah Ogden would be sharing the girls' dormitory with them, along with her twin sister Jessica. There were four other Gryffindor boys in her year: a pureblood named Oliver Rosier, (whose aristocratic features and disinterested expression reminded Rose irresistibly of Scorpius), another muggle-born with the name of Basil Whitaker, and two others half-bloods, Steven Hornby and Benjamin Corner.

After a couple more minutes of conversation, the hall grew quiet. Professor Minerva McGonagall had risen in order to speak to the school. Rose had to admit she was still impressive in her age, her ginger hair long-turned silver, with a couple of age lines around her eyes and mouth serving as the only testaments to her true age, just shy of 93.

"Welcome, first years," she said in a ringing voice that everyone could hear clearly, even though she wasn't shouting. "And welcome back, everyone else. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Our caretaker, Argus Filch, has asked me to inform you all that there have been several additions to the list of items not allowed in the school. You can see this list in his office, or ask your classmates. Some of you are there often enough that you must have it memorized by now."

Her eyes flickered ever-so-subtly to James, who grinned unabashedly and even winked. McGonagall, in an impressive show of restraint, continued onward as if she hadn't been subjected to this torture. "Combinations of items on the list, such as Fanged-Dungbombs and other such nonsense, are _also_ prohibited and will be confiscated. As always, Hogwarts welcomes you back with open arms. Now prefects, please see the first years to their dormitories."

The Hall was filled with the sound of foot steps, and Rose suddenly found herself next to Libby as a tall prefect with black hair and spectacles clapped his hand and gathered them together. "Follow me, first years! My name is Timothy Elsquire, and I am a prefect. Basically I make sure you follow the rules, and if you don't, well…" Timothy grinned, and began walking away. "Then I get to decide the punishment."

"Oh," Libby squeaked "How comforting."

"Quite," Rose agreed as she hurried to keep up with Timothy.

Rose enjoyed her housemates' reactions to the moving staircases, and even she herself let out a gasp when it decided to move under their very feet. Two more staircases, a trick wall, and a fake step later, the new Gryffindors were in front of the signature portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, blast," Timothy muttered "What was that password again?"

"Honestly, Tim," said an exasperated voice "I find it hard to believe you remember your own name at times."

Timothy grinned and turned to the first years. "This is my fellow prefect, my partner in crime, and my girlfriend. Little ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the one, the only, the lovely Fiona Banks!"

Fiona Banks did not look pleased. In fact, pleased was probably the opposite of what she was feeling. "I am not his 'partner in crime', and I especially am _not_ his girlfriend," she scowled "I have the misfortune to be his year-mate, and fellow prefect, though how he got the spot is beyond me."

Timothy, instead of looking abashed or dismayed like a sane, normal person, looked on top of the moon. "Thank you!" He beamed, and spread out his arms for a hug.

Fiona ignored him, and the offered hug. "_Doxie wings_," she said firmly to the portrait, who swung open to let the first years in.

Rose, whose brain felt like it was on overload, barely took the common room in. She, and the other girls, were separated from the boys as they followed Fiona up a staircase, to what would now be their dormitory. Rose dressed into her pajamas in a daze, and the instant her head hit the pillow on her new four-poster bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

Scorpius moved over at the Slytherin table to make room for Albus, who took the offered spot and sat down next to him.

"Way to go Albus!" Scorpius said, firmly keeping his eyes on the next person up for sorting ("Presley, Nicole").

"Call me Al," he replied, with a timid smile. "Thanks for starting the cheer."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scorpius replied haughtily, still staring as Nicole got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Sure you don't," Al said agreeably, which forced Scorpius to fight off a smile.

They both watched as Rose was sorted into Gryffindor, and was forced to walk away from them.

"Do you think she meant what she said before?" Scorpius had to ask.

"She's a Weasley," Albus said unconcernedly "even if she didn't mean it, now she'll be too stubborn to go back on her word. We'll be friends forever like it or not."

This time Scorpius couldn't stop the smile from showing.

Eventually, they followed one of the Slytherin prefects down into the dungeon with their house mates, whom Scorpius didn't pay attention to. When they reached the stretch of blank wall, however, Scorpius's interest was piqued. The password—_redemption_—allowed him to walk inside to a grand common room. Scorpius spun on his heel, trying to take it all in at once.

Green. There was a lot of green. And no windows, which was somewhat of a shock. Every room of the Malfoy Manor had windows. Sometimes even entire walls were made up of windows. Really, every room he had been in since he was born probably had some sort of window in it. Scorpius briefly wondered about enchanting the walls like the ceiling of the Great Hall had been enchanted, so he would have a fake view of the outside. He instantly dismissed the notion a second after thinking of it. The view outside would only be dirt, and it was stupid to mess with the Slytherin common room. The place was so full of concentrated magic he could feel it in his teeth. Something was bound to go wrong.

"Oi! Watch it!" Scowled a girl at least a foot and a half taller than he was. To give her credit, he did stumble into her, albeit accidentally. "Little first years crawling around everywhere like they own the place… What I wouldn't give to get rid of every last—hey. You're the Malfoy's kid, aren't ya?"

Scorpius was reeling with the abrupt change of attitude. One second the girl was hostile and scorning, and now her expression was one of mild curiosity, as if inquiring about the weather or state of general affairs.

"Yes, yes I am," he replied "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Interesting." The girl said, and Scorpius reckoned that was as good a response as any that he was going to get.

"Hey Scorp, who's the girl?" Albus came up, seemingly far more comfortable than Scorpius was. Comfortable enough to tease, anyway.

The girl was grinning now, though Scorpius was unsure whether or not that was a particularly good thing. "And you're that Potter boy, right? One named after two dead Headmasters?"

Albus looked confused, and Scorpius made a mental note to teach his new friend how to hide his emotions. Soon. Anyone could read him like an open book if they chose. He nodded.

"Very interesting." The girl mused, and after a few more moments of silent contemplation, stuck out her hand to Scorpius, and then Albus. "I'm Juliet Reynolds, fifth year. Listen kids, I think we can do very well for each other… come to me if you have any problems, get lost, can't do your homework, whatever, I don't really care. In return you remember that it was Juliet Reynolds that helped you. We got a deal?"

Juliet Reynolds looked down on them with a calculating gaze coming from ice-melt blue eyes. She had thick unruly hair that swam down her back in a mess of curls, just stopping shy of her hips. She also had a rather small nose, though she did use the all of it to stare down at them quite threateningly. Scorpius took all of this in with one look and decided this was one girl who was not to be messed with.

"Stop calling us kids," Scorpius said after a quick moment of thinking. An ally, he reckoned, was always welcome. "And we have a deal." From beside him, Albus looked openly wary, but he nodded as well.

"Good," Juliet said with much satisfaction. "That settles that. I'll be around the common room if you need me for any of your little problems, usually in my spot by the fireplace. I'll let you know if it's a bad time to be bothering me. Ta!"

And with that, she was on her way to her said spot by the fireplace.

"Whoa, Scorp. I'd say you worked fast but I think you might just kill me," Albus joked, and Scorpius was pleased to note that his drawl wasn't half-bad.

"Good thing you didn't say it then," Scorpius pointed out as they caught up with the other first years and made their way to the dormitory. "And that, Albus, was our first ally."

"Not bad for our first day here," Albus said as he pulled on his pajama shirt.

"Not bad at all," Scorpius agreed, and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N _unfortunately Potter-less_:**

**Tequila:** THE MONKEYS JUSTIN! THE MONKEYS!

**Justin:** Please, reader, please review!


	4. Fair Targets

**Author's Note:**

**Justin: **-pantspantspants- Second update in a day… out of practice… getting carpal tunnel…

**Tequila: **you can do it justin! i believe in you!

**Justin:** So many words! So many letters! So much effort!

**Tequila: **do it for the fans, justin! do it for the cake i'll share with you!

**Justin: **FINISHED!

**Disclaimer:** not Scottish. Not blonde. Not that awesome. Not the owner of Scorpius or Rose.

**Fair Targets**

The next day, although Rose was woken up in time for breakfast and lessons, she was only truly awakened by the sight of the post owls arriving. She had forgotten they were supposed to do that, and the sight of hundreds of owls swooping into the Great Hall was quite alarming.

_Well_, she thought as she made room for Errol (somehow still alive and kicking, albeit feebly) and Pigwidgeon, _at least it means I'm properly awake enough for lessons._

As soon as Rose unburdened the owls, Pigwidgeon moved off with a hoot and a bit of stolen toast, but poor Errol remained on the table like a discarded feather duster. Rose, who was quite used to this by now, force-fed him some toast and pumpkin juice, before opening the letters from her family.

"Is it breathing?" Libby asked from beside her, nudging Errol with the end of her spoon.

"Yeah, he's fine, see how his chest is moving?" Rose replied absently, her eyes moving down her first letter, from her grand parents.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Your Grandpa and I are so proud—our little rose petal is at Hogwarts! I remember when we first got in back in 1961, it's one of those memories that never fades with time. Your granddad was in Gryffindor as well, of course—we met during the Welcoming Feast when we both reached for the kippers at the same time. He turned to me with this little bashful smile on his face and an apology, but I beat him to it. Now all he needs to do is smile that little smile and I know he's sorry for whatever he did._

_And here I promised myself to keep this short._

_So I'll wrap this up for you Rosie, we are so happy for you and hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. As a little present, we enclosed some money in the envelope. It's not much, but maybe you can get one of your cousins to buy you something at Hogsmeade._

_Lots of love,_

_Grandma (and Grandpa)_

After setting that letter aside with plans to reply to it by evening, she quickly scanned her parents' (and brother's) letter.

_Hey little lioness!_

_It's your father here, following upon your mother's instructions to write you a Comforting Letter. She'd write her own, only she can't find any quills and she had a big case to get to (good thing too, I need time to buy some more quills— all the ones in the drawer exploded when I the Hellish Hacky Sack your brother and I were playing with landed in there. Don't tell your mother). _

_So, this is my Comforting Letter. I don't really know what I'm expected to write, to tell you the truth, I know you're strong enough to make it through your first couple of weeks. Make sure you beat that Malfoy kid in everything, though maybe not Quidditch since we haven't seen you on a broomstick yet, and don't let the Slytherins get you down. If they give you trouble, sling them with a Bat Bogey hex, or maybe the Jelly-Legs jinx, a good classic. I know you'll have no trouble getting to the top of your class, you have your mother's brains after all, but it's okay if you slack off a bit during History of Magic. Really, everyone needs time to rest._

_And don't get too friendly with that Malfoy boy, not that you would, 'cause he's a slimy git like his father. (Your mother might have something to say about this, so don't tell her what I told you). Alright?_

_We're all excited for our Gryffindor lions to return home for Christmas, and promise to get you and Albus lots of presents. That's comforting, right?_

_Hope this was a good Comforting Letter,_

_Your Dad._

_PS: Hugo says hi as well. He won't admit it but he misses you, I can tell._

That too, she set aside, making a mental note to tell them about Albus, and defend him from her father's wrath. Poor guy. At least they weren't together in Slytherin, then she wouldn't have any way to protect themselves. Maybe they'd have to run away from home and become fugitives. They could live on the streets of Hogsmeade, or maybe in the corner of the extensive Malfoy Manor. From the sounds of it, the manor was so big it would take more than an entire day to visit every room.

She completely ignored the bit about "the Malfoy kid". Some people never changed.

"C'mon, Rosie," Libby said blearily, clearly not a morning person as well. Which was just as good, Rose reasoned, or she wouldn't be able to stand her. The friendship would be doomed before it started. "It's time for lessons. We've got Charms first—any idea where that might be?"

Rose shook her head, but spotted James, looking distinctly up to something. Well that crossed out that option— she wouldn't approach that on her life. "We'll ask my cousin, come on," she said, tugging Libby away to a shock of orange hair.

Charms turned out to be maddeningly frustrating, though a great deal of fun. The first year Gryffindors had the classroom to themselves as they attempted to get a matchstick to stand on its head—a feat that proved harder than expected. Professor Demelza Robbins seemed accommodating enough, encouraging the first years with gentle guidance and corrections. They soon learned differently. Professor Robbins would start off the day with a pleasant smile and good advice, but as the lesson progressed she would begin to become impatient with the first years' mistakes, especially if they repeated the same error. By the time class was halfway over, she looked about ready to explode.

_She must be a morning person, _Rose thought sourly as her matchstick balanced itself on the wrong end, _either that or this teaching thing really isn't for her._

After Charms came History of Magic, an infinitely boring class which (especially just after the hectic fun of Charms) proved to be something students of all ages considered "nap-time". Rose struggled to pay attention through the early September heat and took down what notes she could. In the back of her mind was the knowledge that she would need the notes later, as would Libby, Al, and Scorpius—it wasn't like the boys would look ahead, and Libby was currently napping with her head in her arms. When she wasn't forcing herself to concentrate, Rose briefly daydreamed about an alternative universe, one in which History of Magic was taught by another teacher. That was the bad thing—the subject could be so much more interesting than the rubbish the ghostly Professor spewed. Truth be told, Professor Binns could probably make the Battle of Hogwarts sound dull.

At lunch, Rose and her fellow Gryffindors discussed the lessons they had and their general wonder. Basil's and Libby's reactions to new magic made Rose smile, and even Oliver lost his disinterested mask in the face of his first day. Rose felt comfortable as the Gryffindors complained, teased, and joked. After the initial shyness, it felt almost like home.

Somehow she managed to find her way to Potions that afternoon without being late or getting lost more than a handful of times. There, she saw the familiar face of Horace Slughorn (just as her parents described him, though perhaps a tad more weathered and grey in certain places) and got an unexpected surprise. Already sitting down and looking as well as one could expect, was her cousin Albus. He beamed at her, and Scorpius beside him politely nodded a greeting. At first Rose felt snubbed and slightly offended at the cold welcome before she remembered her promise. She let it go, thinking that was just how Scorpius was.

"Al! Scorpius!" She laughed, and took up a chair next to them. With some hesitation Libby chose one nearby as well, though as far from the two Slytherins as she could get. "I didn't know we would have classes together!"

"Well as you can see, we do," Scorpius pointed out in a drawl. Rose wasn't fooled this time, she saw the tiny smile on his face.

"This is great Rosie," Albus whispered excitedly. "Now we can see each other everyday!"

"Well we could always work together in the library for class work and stuff," Rose felt compelled to point out. "There's no rule against small study groups."

Albus rolled his eyes in the scorn of class work, but Scorpius looked thoughtful. Before Rose had a chance to ask about their day, Slughorn asked them all to settle down. He set them into teams of four, his eyes widening almost comically when he saw the odd team of mixed students. Rose only smiled grimly at his disbelief. She would prove the stereotype wrong. She had promised.

The lesson turned out to be hard, but enjoyable. An attempt at a Boil Be-gone Potion and a few explosions later, Rose got ready to leave with mixed feelings of relief and regret. She turned around to speak with her partners, but was interrupted by a rich chuckle.

"It's Rose, isn't it?" Slughorn asked, somehow stopping her and her friends from leaving. He wasn't _that_ big. "Rose Weasley?"

Rose nodded. "The red hair give it away, sir?" She asked politely.

Slughorn chuckled once more. "That, and the fact that you're sitting by young Albus Potter there. You reminded me so much of your parents that I had to come over." He completely ignored the other two at the table.

From the corner of her eyes, she said Scorpius's jaw tense and Libby's eyes glaze over. She was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable herself. "We're cousins, sir," she explained. "And these are our friends, Elizabeth Alby and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy," Scorpius muttered under his breath.

If Slughorn had heard him, he gave no sign of it. Instead he gave Scorpius a scrutinizing look and didn't say anything. Scorpius stared stonily back, just as mute. The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable when Slughorn tore his eyes away, and casted them instead on the shy Libby.

"Alby, that's not a well-known name, is it?" He asked, his pudgy mouth turning slightly downwards at the corners.

Libby shook her head. "No, I'm Muggleborn sir."

"Ah, yes, as I thought…" He trailed off delicately, and then moved aside for them to pass. "Better move along now kids, get started on your class work and all that."

Dismissed, they made their way along the dark corridors before they had to part ways, the boys to the Slytherin Common Room, and the girls back to the Gryffindor tower. Rose waved them goodbye and followed a gaggle of older Gryffindors back to the tower, explaining to Libby why she was so friendly with two Slytherins. After a bit of persuading, Libby grudgingly admitted that they didn't seem that bad, and Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She had feared the wrath of her fellow Gryffindors, and knowing that she had one good friend in her own House made everything easier.

After helping the other First Years with their History of Magic class work in exchange for assistance with Charms, Rose made her way to the Owlery with her reply letters in hand. Her mind was focused on what she wrote, and namely, her father's reaction to what she wrote, so it came as a complete surprise when James leapt out at her from behind the tapestry of Wendel the Weird while yelling a battle cry from one of the many Goblin Revolutions.

She shrieked.

James laughed, and didn't even have the proper decency to look ashamed when Rose glared at him angrily. "I thought you were Dominque," he explained after she demanded a reason for his actions "She caught me in a little trap of hers—ended up glued to the ceiling of the Charms classroom for hours until someone came in. I was going to pay her back."

Rose would later wonder what spirit had possessed her to utter her next words. "She stuck you to the ceiling for hours, and your payback was to shout at her as she walked past a statue? That's a bit weak James, especially for you."

James rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "That wasn't _all _of it," he whined. "I have something planned. I was on my way to the Owlery when I saw red hair and seized the moment. Though you're right, I need something bigger… I'll have to rework what I've got…"

Rose sighed, and immediately let go of any plans to interfere. The Weasley family had a strict Don't-Meddle-Or-You're-Considered-A-Fair-Target policy. The war between James and Dominque was just one of many.

"I'm going to the Owlery too," she said as she thought about the Weasley family motto. It usually didn't hold up. When it came to pranking, either everyone was considered a fair target or nobody cared if they were innocent bystanders under fire. "Do your parents still write to you on the first day back?"

James scowled. "Yes, and I'm still expected to reply. These letters here are for Mum and Dad, and Lily," he explained as they started walking.

"Lily wrote to you?" Rose asked incredulously. Hugo had barely been mentioned in her letter.

"Nope," James smirked. "I won a bet, and she owes me money." He grinned at Rose's flabbergasted expression, and quickly added. "It was about Albus. I didn't really believe it was gonna happen myself, but I had been teasing him about being Slytherin so I had to follow through. Now Lily owes me a galleon!"

Rose shook her head and decided not to comment. The Potter branch of the family already knew they were insane, repeating common knowledge wouldn't change anything.

They attached their letters to the hooting owls in silence. Rose, after wavering slightly, put both her letters on the eager Pigwidgeon's leg. He seemed up to the job despite his size, and old Errol was peacefully comatose on his perch.

Suddenly James spoke up.

"I didn't actually believe he would do it," he muttered with a frown. "I didn't think he would abandon Gryffindor."

Now it was Rose's turn to frown. "He's not _abandoning_ Gryffindor James, he just didn't get Sorted into it."

"That's not true," James protested "Dad said everyone had a choice with the Sorting Hat. He said you got to choose your House, and that means Albus chose Slytherin, and left the rest of us in Gryffindor! He _chose_ to be away from us!"

Rose, sensing danger, was quick to argue. Unfortunately for her, and most likely Albus, James Sirius Potter had got it into his head that now was the time to Not Listen. "James, that's _not_ true—"

"—Look Rose, I know what I know. Don't bother with it, okay? I'm done here, it's time to plan that prank I was talking about." He even had the audacity to whistle cheerfully as he exited the Owlery, leaving an apprehensive Rose in his wake.

"It's not going to get easier you know," came a familiar drawl from the shadows, making Rose nearly jump out of her skin. "He's not going to be the only one to not like Al's being Slytherin."

Rose felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Scorpius had known Albus for all of two days, and was already using his nickname? "That was just James," she replied "the rest of them won't do that."

"You're family won't, maybe," Scorpius said passively, keeping his eyes firmly on the dropping-strewn countertop. "Maybe. But the rest will. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. They won't want you talking with him. They won't want you associating with a Slytherin."

Rose opened her mouth, intending to give Scorpius a lecture that would make her mum go green with envy and her dad whistle impressively. But Scorpius met her eyes, and for once the barriers were down. All she could read there was fact. Plain stark fact, and… sadness? "Oh Scorp," Rose sighed, and was unaware of Scorpius's suddenly stiff back and hardened eyes. "It won't matter, not in the end. I'll always be Al's friend, and yours. I promised, didn't I? And my parents had to deal with all sorts of gossip back in their day, they still do, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

"They never had to deal with this." Scorpius said as he gave her a bitter-edged smile. "It won't be easy."

Rose scowled, her pride sorely wounded. "I'm not afraid of a challenge."

The boy sneered. "Gryffindor." He moved to tie a very slim letter to a beautiful eagle owl.

"Slytherin," Rose muttered back. Scorpius turned around with a composed calm and met her eyes squarely.

Rose grinned. Scorpius didn't.

**Author's Note **_**(Return letter)**_**:**

**Justin: **Alllllllllllllright. Review please! Make our days :)


End file.
